


lover of mine

by Lilacgillian



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Baker!Marjan, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Just random stuff I think of basically, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will add tags as I go, like tiny bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacgillian/pseuds/Lilacgillian
Summary: Just drabbles I think of that aren’t long enough to make into one-shots and such-Carlos and TK watch a movie-NancyxMarjan-“I wish I could hate you.”
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Marjan Marwari (9-1-1 Lone Star)/Nancy Gillian (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Carlos couldn’t help himself. Turning slightly to get a better look at TK as they watched a movie in bed together. TK was engrossed it in, he had chosen Detective Pikachu because he always loved Pokémon when he was little. Carlos couldn’t ever say no to him, especially when he looked so damned happy after telling Carlos what they had recently put on Hulu. 

As Carlos watched TK he smiled, so incredibly happy to have someone as amazing as TK in his life. Sometimes he wonders how he managed to get that lucky, but he doesn’t linger there often, reminding himself that he’s worthy of this. Of all the good TK has brought into his life, a whirlwind of endless brightness swallowing up Carlos until his cheeks hurt from smiling so much. TK had his bad days, but Carlos would always weather through them so the sun would shine even brighter. 

TK shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth, dropping pieces in the bed. Carlos couldn’t even bring himself to care, to enamored with the man beside him. He studied the way TK’s eyes would flicker from side to side as he watched the TV. How his lip would turn up when something funny happened, or pull down when the bad guy popped up. Every little thing he did made Carlos’ chest burst with love. 

“Baby, you’re staring.” 

Carlos snapped out of his thoughts, face turning impossibly red as he smiled sheepishly, “It’s just… do you know how beautiful you are?”

A blush crawled up TK’s neck as he leaned over to place a chastise kiss on Carlos’ nose, “I’m afraid that’s all you.”


	2. A Pinch of Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy visits the bakery she’s been eyeing for weeks now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lowkey love Nancy and Marjan together so sue me. Baker!Marjan cause I said so

The bakery had been open since Nancy landed the job at the 126, she had always wanted to visit. Purely because she had an awful sweet tooth and the pastries in the window displays looked so damn good. But she was perpetually late, never having the time to stop in because she was rushing to get to her shift on time. 

It seemed that the stars aligned today because she was out of her apartment with almost thirty minutes to spare. She knew exactly where she was going with the extra time on her hands. 

As she walked into the bakery she was instantly met with the smell of warm vanilla. A girl behind the counter with hoop earrings and one of the coolest jackets Nancy had ever seen greeted her. 

“Hi! Welcome to A Pinch of Sugar. Can I help you?” The girl said as she set a plate of cookies in the display case by the counter. 

“Oh, uh. Yeah,” Nancy moved closer to the counter and looked at all of the options. “I’d like a few cookies? The chocolate chip. Oh! And one of those red velvet ones, please?”

The girl chuckled, grabbing a box and pair of tongs. “Have you been here before?” Nancy shook her head and the girl smiled. “Well in that case, these are on me. I’m Marjan.” 

“You really don’t have to do that!” Nancy spluttered, a redness crawling up her neck to her cheeks. Marjan simply gave a small smile and slid the box of cookies across the counter. “It’s fine! My friends and I own the place.”

“Oh. Well thank you, really. I’m Nancy.”

“Come back again?” Marjan asked, a hint of hope in her voice before she was rudely cut off by a loud crash in the stockroom. She huffed and threw Nancy an apologetic look before she disappeared behind a set of doors. 

Nancy left the shop with a smile on her face. She opened the box of cookies and was surprised to find a piece of receipt paper laying on top. The words “text me?” written in bold sharpie and a phone number underneath. 

Maybe she should’ve visited the bakery sooner.


	3. Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wish I could hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not cohesive at all, I’m very sorry

“I wish I could hate you,” rolled off TK’s tongue in a sharp cut of words. Narrowing his eyes as Carlos moved closer, a frown etched into his features. 

TK had thought about it endlessly, how much he adored Carlos and how much he was willing to give himself up to the man. It was different, something TK wasn’t used to and he hated it in a way. It was easier to just hate Carlos, that why he couldn’t make a fool of himself the way he did with Alex. But he couldn’t seem to hate Carlos, no matter how hard he tried.

TK continued after a beat, staring up at Carlos, “but I can’t. You’re always there, doing nice things for me! Making me feel all of these emotions that I’ve tried to throw away. It would just be easier if I hated you.”

The anger faded from TK’s body, quickly replaced with sadness. Disbelief maybe. He lowered his head, trying to stop the tears welling up in his eyes. How could someone as amazing as Carlos love him? His mind just couldn’t process it. Carlos was… everything Alex wasn’t. Attentive, kind, caring. TK was enamored with the man and it scared him to the point of breaking. 

“I don’t want easy, TK. I’m willing to put in all the effort if it means I get to keep you by my side,” Carlos spoke softly, moving closer to TK and reaching out to grasp his arms. “I want you in my life. So please, just let me try.”

TK let out a pathetic whimper at the words Carlos had said, giving in and wrapping his arms around him. “I’m just so scared.”

“I know. But we can take this one step at a time. Okay?” Carlos kissed the top of TK’s head, turning his head to rest his cheek against his hair. “You deserve good things. One day you’ll believe it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Ideas are always welcome!


End file.
